


Permanent

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Tattoo Series [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Virgil reflects on the bad choice he had made when he was a Dark Side
Series: Tattoo Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Permanent

The mirror reflected the tattoo on the emo’s back, dispelling his memory with a sight of the permanent ink.

“Virgil, are you quite finished in there? Other people need to shower too!”

Virgil paused, ceasing his inspection of his tattoo before pulling his shirt over his head.

He shrugged his hoodie on as he shuffled out of the bathroom, glaring at Roman as he sank out.

Back in his room, Virgil resumed his reflection of his tattoo.

A permanent reminder of a past life he had tried to forget.

Reminding him of what Remus called them.

“Friendship bracelets…” he whispered, leaning forward and closing his eyes.

A bat had been a nice idea, honestly. He had liked it once.

But the animal being a constant reminder of what he was? Seeing the tattoo every day?

“Virgil?”

He jumped, looking over to see Patton in his doorway.

“Are you alright?”

It was then that Virgil realised he had been crying.

“I’m fine,” he said, wiping his eyes.

“It’s that thing you said, isn’t it? Being one of them?”

“Yeah, I guess… there’s a lot of stuff that reminds me.”

Patton pulled Virgil into a hug, holding his close.

“Whatever reminds you, it isn’t permanent. We make our own choices, and we can change our minds if they don’t suit us anymore.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of Virgil’s head, getting up.

“Remember that we’ll always love you for being you.” He sank out, leaving Virgil.

The anxious side considered what Patton had said, small smile growing on his face.

_Tattoos aren’t permanent._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! If you enjoyed it, please remember to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
